Shade's Children Fan Fic
by Viana
Summary: HEY! I rated this PG13 for a good reason - coarse language. There's a bit of swearing here an' there, kupo. I don't wanna leave the charactors! I loveth them! They rule! Oh well. All good things must come to an end sometime or another.... KUPO!


Jordan Dansereau  
  
8B  
  
Nov.'03  
  
Shade's Children II  
  
Shade Just start at the beginning and tell me your story. That's all I require.  
  
Saphire But-  
  
SUBJECT UN-COOPERITIVE. INTERVIEW WILL CONTINUE IN 0:012  
  
Shade JUST DO IT!  
  
Saphire Fine...  
  
I met Gold-Eye... or rather... he found me the day after I escaped the dorms... the day I turned thirteen... When the Myrmidons had lost me... When my three change talents had just started to kick in... One right after the other....  
  
A girl of about thirteen years of age with pasty white skin, pale blue hair and unusually vibrant blue eyes weather it was because of her skin or the change or not, hence why she was named Saphire walked down the street shivering.   
  
The doctors even concidered drownding her, but her mother pleaded with them not to.   
  
She was runing from six trackers. She stopped to catch her breath beneath a tall oak tree, and, looking down at her wrists, imagining both tracers, out of commission and in her hand. Then suddenly, they were... In her hands.   
  
"Telekinisis..." She breathed, her breath visible in the cold of dawn. She had read about the rare and unusual gift though some concidered it a curse of telekinisis when she was in the dorms... being able to move objects around, infront of or in you to another place. Hearing the beep beep beep of the Trackers again, she threw the tracers on the ground and ran - ran straight into the lake be hind her that she didn't see.   
  
"Where issss sshee?" A voice, mostlikely belonging to a male, hissed. It was one of the overlords... possibly Blue Star or Emerald Crown. she heard the Trackers beeping something, then a squeel as each one died... quickly and painlessly. Saphire could swear her heart had stopped beating.   
  
Not realizing that she had been under the water the water for nearly a half an hour, thinking she had been above water the entire time, she swam to shore, wondering why the Overlord, Trackers, Wingers and Myrmididons hadn't seen her. When she got out of the water she put her hand to her neck and felt three little slits close to her ear.  
  
"GILLS!!" She screamed, taken by surprise. Yet a moment later, when she double checked to see if she had been imagining it, the gills had disappeared. She shook her head.  
  
A few minutes after walking, she suddenly realized that the wind was quickly beginning to reach extream temperatures. Shuddering, she imagined that she had waist-length reddish-brown hair, an ear warmer, parka, mocciains, black jeans and darker skin tanned and anything else warm.   
  
"HEY! RED! STOP! THERE TRACKERS IN AREA!! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ALL THEM ON OWN! Ninde told me are many squads of Trackers, Myrmididons, and Wingers in area!" A yound boy of close to fifteen at least, with vibrant gold eyes, yelled, walking upto Saphire.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" Saphire started to say. She reached up and pulled a piece of her hair so she could see it.  
  
~ GRRAATTEE!! I'm a shape-shifter too... what next...? I can fly? ~ She thought, scowlling.  
  
"What do you want?" Saphire muttered, still scowlling. The boy looked quite taken aback by her actions. Never the less, he stood his ground.  
  
"Want you come with me."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Saphire yelled. The boy put his hand over Saphires' mouth.  
  
"Must be quiet. Trackers hear. Me Gold-Eye. Who you?" The boy named Gold-Eye whispered. Saphire got the hint and began to whisper too.  
  
"I'm Saphire... and I don't need your approval." Saphire hissed.   
  
"Come. See. Shade." Gold-Eye whispered slowly. As he said this, a trio of trackers appeared. The two looked at each other and ran for their lives towards a black submarine.  
  
  
  
Saphire Hey... Gold-Eye... thanks again for saving me...  
  
Gold-Eye No problem.  
  
Ninde ...  
  
Ella Come off it Ninde.  
  
Shade Ninde, Ella, Drum, Saphire, please leave for a moment. I'd like to talk with Gold-Eye alone for a while. Saphire, Sim will show you around the Submarine.  
  
Gold-Eye sat alone facing the Shade - hologram.  
  
"Tell me your version of events."  
  
"Okay, Shade?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's group will... Saphire? Yes. Saphire. Be?"  
  
"All in good time, Gold-Eye. All in good time."  
  
"Alright. Well, it start when you send Ella, Drum, Ninde and Gold-Eye on routen assignment finding new people...."  
  
Gold-Eye sat in a tall birch outside the Meat Factory, along with Ninde, Ella, and Drum.   
  
"Ninde. Ella. Drum. Gold-Eye. Go find me more recrutes... God. I hate Shade." Ninde mocked, then, putting her knuckle in her mouth, she hissed; "There are Trackers, Myrmididons and Wingers in this one area. I never knew that the Meat Factory was so... popular with the creatures."   
  
"Person." Gold-Eye muttered, pointing at a distant figure walking away from the West side of the Meat factory.  
  
"Go warn it..." Drum said, trying to stiffle a huge yawn, but not succeeding. Gold-Eye scowlled, jumped out of the tree, turning on his disceptor and started running towards the person.  
  
"HEY! RED! STOP! THERE TRACKERS IN AREA!! YOU CAN'T HANDLE ALL THEM ON OWN! Ninde told me are many squads of Trackers, Myrmididons, and Wingers in area!" Gold-Eye yelled to the person.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" The person started to say. Coming closer, he noticed it was a female of about thirteen with reddish-brown hair. He watched her as she reached up and pulled at a piece of her hair.  
  
"What do you want?" She muttered, still scowlling. Gold-Eye was quite taken aback by her actions, but never the less, he stood his ground.  
  
"Want you come with me."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The girl yelled. Gold-Eye put his hand over the girls' mouth.  
  
"Must be quiet. Trackers hear. Me Gold-Eye. Who you?" Gold-Eye whispered. The girl got the hint and began to whisper too.  
  
"I'm Saphire... and I don't need your approval." Saphire hissed. Looking closer, he noticed that she had bright blue eyes, much like his own eyes... except for the fact that his were gold and hers were blue.   
  
"Come. See. Shade." Gold-Eye whispered slowly. As he said this, a trio of trackers appeared. The two looked at each other and ran for their lives towards a black submarine.  
  
Gold-Eye And that what happen.  
  
Shade(nodding) I see...  
  
Gold-Eye Can I go now?  
  
Shade Huh? Wha - Oh... yes. You may go Gold-Eye. Straight to your dorm though.  
  
Gold-Eye Yes, Shade.  
  
Sim showed Saphire around the entire sub, except for the robot access only door.  
  
"No one goes in there, not even me." Sim explained. Saphire only nodded, imagining what could be behind that door and staring at it.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder what goes on back there?" Saphire, who had been quiet the entire time so for, asked. Sim was surprised at the sound of her voice, yet he answered anyway.  
  
"No, but I really haven't stopped to think about it." Sim replied, putting one hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him, "But please. I can tell you like to question things. Don't question Shade or his rules." Saphire nodded, took another look at the door and followed Sim.  
  
"You'll be sahring a dorm with uhh... let's see... Red, Dreigon and Jo." Sim mumbled, as they came to dorm 2-11-7D.  
  
"Dorms..." Spat Saphire, "Like with the Overlords..." Sim just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, you're not gonna go to the Meat Factory."  
  
Walking into the dorm, she found it empty. She grabbed a some of the clothes lieing on an empty bed with her name written on them. She went into the bathroom, changed, and, when she came out, she saw three guys about her age, maybe a year or so older, talking and laughing. They stopped when she walked over to the empty bed by the window. One of the guys, named Red, with bright red hair and deep brown eyes and tanned skin walked over to her.  
  
"You've gotta be Saphire." He said, smirking.  
  
"Have been since I was born." She replied. The two other guys began to laugh.  
  
"Shut it." Saphire said sternly. She often gave people the impression that she was a member of authority and was to be respected. In the dorms... at her old school... with her now dead friends.... This, was one of those times.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The two boys replied in unison. Red just looked at her.  
  
"You really have to teach me how to do that."  
  
"Do I?" Saphire said, looking at him with a smirk in her face, vibrent blue eyes sparkling mischeviously.  
  
"No, ma'am." He replied, awe-struck by her eyes.   
  
"Good. Now... GET TO BED." She shouted.  
  
Sim was standing outside their door. Smirking, he said, mainly to himself;  
  
"She'll work wonders with those three. She could be in the army..." And he walked away.  
  
Hair pulled back, black T-shirt and army pants with brown work boots, Saphire walked into the mess hall to find, well, a mess. Sim walked upto her.  
  
"Unleash some of your 'Army Power'."  
  
"Wha - How' you know about that?"  
  
"I... ah... over heard you shouting at your dorm mates last night. Just tell them you're new and already sick and tired of this. It'll work... trust me." Sim replied, smirking.  
  
"Oka - AHH!" She yeled as some creamed corn narrowly missed hitting her full in the face. Sighing, she stood on the table that Red, Dreigon and Jo sat at.  
  
"What are you doing?" Red hissed.  
  
"Shut it, Red, and you'll find out." Saphire replied, then, at the top of her voice, yelled, "CEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everything froze - the people, the food, even Sim and Shade's food covered Spider - bots.  
  
"I have been here one night - and one night only. This is the first time I've been here, and... I'M APALLED!!" She shouted.   
  
"Are you finished yet, Cutie?" One of the guys sitting close to her asked. Saphire smirked as she looked at him.  
  
"No where near... and don't call me Cutie, Hottie, or Babe. If any of you expect to get out of here without cleaning it first, you're sadly mistakened. Right Shade?" She continued to shout.  
  
"You know what? That sounds like fair punishment. My Spider - Bots are sick of cleaning your messes. Has anyone told you that you could be the Commanding officer in an army?"  
  
"Loads of people."   
  
"Well, they were right."  
  
"BACK TO EATING. THE NEXT PIECE OF PRODUCE I SEE TAKE FLIGHT WILL MEAN SUSPENSION FROM MISSIONS! Err... if that's okay with you, Shade..." Saphire mumbled, looking down at a Spider - Bot, which was heavily covered in mashed potatos, creamed corn and spinich.   
  
"Sounds fair. You're good at this... you can be my part time assistant, if you want, Marshell."  
  
"It's Saphire and okay - but, THIS GROUP OF DISRESPECTFUL SLOBS HAD BETTER SHAPE UP OR SHIP OUT!" She yelled again. Slowly, applause started to arise from her table then it spread to the surrounding tables. Ninde was not happy. She loved starting the food fights. But she didn't want a suspension either.  
  
Behind her, someone threw a unusually large piece broccolli at the back of Saphire's head. Without looking, and before it hit her head, she reached behind her and caught it.   
  
"Who threw it?" She asked Red, who was already looking around.   
  
"That guy, over there... the guy with the ruby-like eyes. Do you see him?" Red asked, pointing to a young man with Black hair, pale skin and red eyes.   
  
"Yes." Saphire replied, nodding. Ninde, sick of Saphire's babaling, threw a head of cauliflower at the back of Saphire's head. Again, she reached behind her and caught it without looking.  
  
"Ninde." Dreigon, Jo and Red whispered in unison for Saphire to hear.nodding, she walked upto the guy who threw the broccolli at her. As she looked at hin, she could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere before.  
  
"Saphire?" The young adult, of about seventeen, breathed.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"It's me... your older brother, Darrian. Do you remember me?"  
  
"Tell me my birthday, and I'll believe you."  
  
"April thirtyith, nineteen-ninty. Your favourite colour is blue. And... oh yeah. You've had about nine cats, two dogs, thirty fish and a hampster." Darrian whispered, ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
"Red, you and your team, plus Darrian, Ninde and Saphire, report to the breifing room." Shade's Spider-Bots announced. Looking at Red, Saphire grabbed Darrian and Ninde's arms and hauled them towards the breifing room.  
  
Shade Darrian... how many times does Saphire have to repeat herself when she says NO flying produce?  
  
Darrian Sorry, sir.  
  
Shade Ninde?  
  
Ninde None sir.  
  
Shade Fine. you're excused. No missions for you two for a week.  
  
Darrian and Ninde leave, only Red, Saphire, Jo,   
  
Dreigon, and Shade's hologram remain.  
  
Shade Saphire?  
  
Saphire Yes, Shade?  
  
Shade How would you like to be part of Red's squad?  
  
Red WHAT!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why my squad??!  
  
Breif Whispering  
  
Saphire Red....  
  
Red Never mind...  
  
Shade Saphire, would you?  
  
Saphire Sure. Why not?  
  
Jo & Dreigon HURRAY!!!!   
  
Red Are you nuts, guys??! A GIRL on OUR squad? It'll ruin us!  
  
Shade With a drill sargent like Saphire, you could easily become the best team on the submarine.  
  
Red Best team, huh? Okay Shade, you win. Saphire stays.  
  
Saphire hugs Red.  
  
Saphire Oh Thank you, thank you, thank you!!  
  
Red Lay off the hugging, will ya'?  
  
Confrence paused. Resuming in 10 secconds.  
  
Jo I'll take a hug...  
  
Dreigon Yeah. Me too.  
  
Female Laughter - Most likely Saphire  
  
Saphire Okay.  
  
Saphire hugs Jo and Dreigon who grin broadly.  
  
Shade I want you to go. Get me some information on the new recrute group, the "Zoracs". My refrences tell me they reside under water. This should be no problem for young miss over there.  
  
Jo, Dreigon, Saphire and Red all nod and leave.  
  
Shade Do you think that was honestly wise, Sim?  
  
Sim Of course. She'll be alright.  
  
Shade It's not her I'm worried about, it's the guys.  
  
Laughter and door shuting. LOGGING OUT  
  
"What did Shade mean when he said, 'This should be no problem for young miss over there'?" Red asked Saphire in an undertone. Jo and Dreigon were howling in laughter because of what one of them said.  
  
"Be-"   
  
"MYRMIDIDONS!!!" Jo yelled, "The soon-to-be now showed me."  
  
"I thought the soon-to-be now was Gold-Eye's Change talent?" Saphire said to Jo.  
  
"It is uncommon for two people to have the same change talent, but not impossible." Jo answered, laughing.   
  
"HIDE!" Red yelled. Panicing, Saphire grabbed Red, Jo and Dreigon's arms and wished they were all rocks. Minutes later, the Myrmididons passed the very spot they where they were standing. Once the coast was clear, Saphire turned them all back into their human forms.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Red asked, taking a step back from Saphire.  
  
"One of my change talents."  
  
"ONE??!" Jo gasped.  
  
"What other tricks do you have hidden up your sleeves?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
"Okay. Let's go find those... what did Shade call 'em... Zoras? Bjoras? Bjoracs?" Red asked, scratching his head. Laughing, Saphire replied;  
  
"Zoracs?"  
  
"I knew that...." Red replied.  
  
"Sure...." Jo whispered to Dreigon and Saphire. The three of them tried to hide their laughter, but they didn't succeed. Scowlling, Red mumbled something about suicide. Saphire gasped.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Red!"   
  
"Why not? It's the best way out of it...."  
  
"Maybe, but think of what you'd be missing!!"  
  
"Who cares? You know what; I could really care less about any of this... Jo, Dreigon, Shade, Ella, Ninde, Drum, Gold-Eye or even you, Saphire. I'm tired of life!" Red yelled, disturbing the silence. Saphire put her hand over Red's mouth, listening for anything. Once she was sure nothing was near she lowered her hand from Reds' mouth and looked down, speachless.  
  
"Saphire... I... I didn't mean it...."  
  
"N-n-no. i-i-it's okay...." Saphire mumbled, whiping a tear from her face. Jo walked upto Saphire and put an arm around her shoulders. Saphire turned towards Jo and burried her face in Jos' shirt. Jo gave Red a dirty look and lead Saphire away from Red; towards a tall oak tree. Red took a step towards the two of them but dreigon stopped him.  
  
"That was really hurtful. You should be more careful with you words, Red." Dreigon scowlled before going to join Jo and Saphire who were whispering to each other as to not be over-heard.   
  
The rest of the day was highly uneventful. Once back on the sub, they reported to Shade.  
  
Shade So... find anything new?  
  
Jo Only that Red is a pain in the ass....  
  
Saphire No kidding, eh?  
  
Shade What do you mean?  
  
Saphire He... he said h-he d-d-didn't....  
  
Dreigon He said he hated everyone; including us. Saphire took it really badly.   
  
Shade Red....  
  
Red What the hell do you want?  
  
Shade I want you confined to your room without dinner and you don't get to go on a mission with your team tomorrow.  
  
Red Fuck this.  
  
Transmission Terminated  
  
"Think I broke the wings off a little s-s-song b-b-bird; s-she's n-never gonna fly to the top of the world right n-now...." Saphire sang / sobbed into her pillow. What Red had said had really cut her deep. Not that she really cared about him, right? No. That was a lie. Of course she cared about him. If she didn't, she wouldn't be crying like this.  
  
"Oh... you're in here Saphire. Sorry. I... I'll just come back later." Red mumbled, walking into the dorm room. Saphire looked up and whiped the tears from her tear-stained face.  
  
"No. It's savvy. I was just leaving." Saphire sniffed, stumbling out the door, right into Jo.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong Saphire? Why'd you leave the dorm," Jo asked, holding Saphire's shoulders at about arms length and looking at her face, "I thought you said you were gonna stay there all night?"  
  
"R-r-r-red's i-in t-there...." Saphire mumbled, tears filling her eyes as she looked into Jo's deep, sea green eyes. Jo looked behind Saphire and saw Dreigon and told Dreigon to watch Saphire while he went to talk to Red. Dreigon nodded and put his arm around Saphire, who shrugged it off and walked away from the sub.  
  
"Jooo!!" Dreigon hollered, running into the dorm, "She's left the sub!!"  
  
"Alone??!" Jo and Red said in unison. Jo just glared at Red, his eyes full of hatred.  
  
"Wow. Did the two of you figure that out on you own or did someone give you a cheat sheet?" Dreigon asked sarcasticly.  
  
"We have to find her! C'mon Drei!!" Jo yelled, running out the dorm door. Dreigon followed closely behind.  
  
Well, they found her, alright. She had been walking around the late Maddison Gardens. Jo and Dreigon brought her back to the sub. Later that night, when Saphire was sure that Jo, Dreigon and lame-ass Red were asleep, she wrote a note. At the bottem of the page, she put a heart of her blood from her thumb, her own way of saying 'good-bye forever' a single tear glistened as it ran halfway down her face before being whiped away by her sleeve. She walked to the door and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears flooding her face as she looked at the sleeping form of Red.  
  
Jo was the one who found the note. 


End file.
